Jess's Diner
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: A few year's after the finale Lorelai and Luke pick up everything and leave Stars Hollow to start thier family and leave Jess the diner and Rory comes back with her 3 year old daughter from Palo Alto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day 30 year old Rory comes back to Stars Hollow with her 3 year old daughter and pull's up to the front of her mom's house and it's old and rotting and all falling apart and is unliveable and look's like no one has taken care of it in year's and park's the car and get's out and get's her daughter out of the backseat and put's her on the ground next to her.

''Ome go.'' the little girl says and pull's her hand.

''yea okay sweetpea let's go.'' Rory says and take's her hand and bring's her up the stair's and open's the door to the open house.

Rory look's around and wipe's her eye.

''ome sad?'' the little girl asks her

''yea just a little sweetie.'' Rory tell's her

''ok you ready let's go.'' Rory says and takes her outside and they leave the house and get back in Rory's car and Rory drive's over to the diner.

Rory get's her daughter out and take's her into the diner and goes up to the counter and sit;s her daughter on a stool and stand's behind her.

''Rory!'' Rory says

''Jess!'' Rory says

''Hi wow so what are you doing?'' she asks him

''working and running this place Luke left it to me.'' he tell's her

''wow I didn't know that.'' she tell's him

''yea so is this your daughter?'' he asks her

''yes it is.'' she tell's him and stroke's her daughter's hair.

''this is Tessa Lorelai Huntzberger she's 3.'' Rory tell's him

''so what are you doing back here?'' he asks her

''thinking about moving back here with her but of course I would have to fix up Mom's house first before it is liveable again.'' she tell's him

''oh so would you like some coffee?'' he asks her

''yea sure that would be great thank's.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and pour's her a cup and give's it to her.

''thank's do you have any juice for her?'' Rory asks him and pull's out Tessa's sippy cup and put;s it on the counter.

''oh yea I think so let me go and check.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says and wait's for him

Jess find's some apple juice and comes back.

''here apple juice.'' he tell's her and gives it to her

''thank's.'' she says and pour's it in Tessa's sippy cup.

''here sweetie.'' Rory says and gives Tessa her sippy cup.

Tessa takes it and drink's it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so your still with him?'' Jess asks her

''yea I am but we are separating because thing's between us just arn't it anymore and I can't be with him when he comes home drunk all the time and giving me attitude and doesn't take care of his daughter and I am just basically raising her on my own.'' she tell's him

''oh.'' he says

Jess's girlfriend comes downstair's in his teeshirt and pajama pant's.

Rory just look's at her.

''ah Rory this is my girlfriend Amber...Amber this is my friend Rory and her daughter Tessa.'' Jess introduces them

''it's nice to meet you old girlfriend?'' Amber asks him and pour's herself some coffee

''yea we used to date in highschool for a while.'' he tell's her

''oh.'' she says

''you sleep well baby?'' he asks her

''oh yea I did okay I'll be upstair's.'' she tell's Jess

''okay.'' he says

''it was nice meeting you.'' Amber tell's Rory

''yea you too.'' Rory says

Rory and Jess watch Amber go upstair's.

''so you have a girlfriend?'' she asks him

''yea I do.'' he tell's her

''and she lives upstair's with you?'' she asks him

''well not not lives upstair's but stays with me alot.'' he tell's her

''oh.'' she says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''yea coffee refill?'' he asks her

''oh yea sure thank's.'' she says and watches him pour her more coffee.

''so how long have you two been going out where did the two of you meet?'' she asks him

''about 2 year's and I don't know if you remember when I used to work in Philly at the bookstore but she came in one day and was reading my book and I told her I wrote it and she bought it and we talked and exchanged number's and hooked out and went out and started dating and thing's have been going great ever since.'' he tell's her

''wow that's so great I'm happy that your happy.'' she tell's him

''thank's.'' he says and smiles at her

''so can I get you girl's some pancake's?'' he asks her

''sure sound's good.'' she tell's him

''coming up.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says and smiles at him and watches him walk away and sip's her coffee. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jess comes back and serves them thier pancake's.

''thank's.'' Rory says and cut's up Tessa's for her and let's her eat.

''so you talk to your Mom or Luke at all?'' Jess asks her

''No I havn't in 3 year's year's but I want to get back in touch with them I want her to get to know her granddaughter and for Tessa to know her and for us to get know thier kid's if they have any I want to be in my little brother's or sister's or brother's and sister's live's.'' she tell's him

''I think that's a bold decision.'' he tell's her

''do you know for a fact that they have kid's?'' she asks him

''I don't know for a fact but I'm pretty sure that they do I know they have always wanted to be parent's.'' he tell's her

''do you have thier number?'' she asks him

''um yea I do.'' he hesistantly tells her and write's it down for her.

''thank's.'' she says and eat's.

''do you know what they have?'' Rory asks him

''I think they have a son and are expecting a daughter but I'm not really sure.'' he tell's her

''aww good I will call her after breakfast.'' she tell's him

after breakfast she get's her cell phone out

''hey do you mind watching her for a few minute's while I go outside and call Mom real quick?'' she asks him

''no not at all.'' he tell's her

''okay thank's mommy will be right back okay sweetie be good for Jess for just a few minute's okay?'' she asks her and kisses her head and leave's Tess with Jess for a few minute's and goes outside to call Lorelai. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside Rory call's her Mom and the phone ring's at Lorelai's.

Hello?'' she says when she answer's it.

''Mo..'' Rory hesitate's and stop's

'Hello Rory I that you?'' Lorelai asks

''Mom?'' Rory question's

''Rory?'' Lorelai question's

''yup it's me.'' Rory tell's her

''wow Hi sweetie so how ya been it's been like 3 year's since we have spoken.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I know Mom I have something to tell you.'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai sit's down ''okay I'm sitting down and comfortble shoot.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I am in Stars Hollow with my daughter.'' Rory tell's her

''What...what are you doing in Stars Hollow we don't live there anymore.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I know I noticed when I pulled up to the house with my daughter

''your daughter you have a daughter I have a granddaughter?'' Lorelai question's her

''yea you do.'' Rory tell's her

''wow cool so how old is she is she Logan's?'' Lorelai asks her

''Tessa yea she's 3 and yea she's Logan's.'' Rory tell's her

''aww pretty name.'' Lorelai tell's her

''thank's.'' Rory says

''so how are you and Logan doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''ahh well not so good we are separating and I'm moving back to Stars Hollow once I get the house all fixed up and liveable again.'' Rory tell's her

''oh so I'm asumming that you have seen Jess already?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I have we had breakfast at the diner and then he told me everything.'' Rory tell's her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''so why did you move away and not tell me or contact me to tell me that you were moving away from the Hollow and Jess tell's me that I have a little brother and a sister on the way how old is he?'' Rory asks her

''yea...yes you do Benjamin Richard Danes and Mackenzie Emily Danes and he's 3 just like your daughter.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I did I wanted to call and tell you but I havn't talked to you in 3 year's and you moved and I didn't have your number.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I'll give you my new number.'' Rory tell's her

''I miss you sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her

''miss you too Mom and I don't want this stupid separation between us anymore I just want to see you and Luke and my brother and be in your lives and want you guys to accept me and Tessa back into your lives and want to be there and be around and in your lives.'' Rory tell's her

''I agree hun so just come home okay we want you back and in our lives too.'' Lorelai tell's her

''so where are you living exactly?'' Rory tell's her

''oh in California.'' Lorelai tell's her

''Oh what what part of California?'' Rory asks her

''close to you.'' Lorelai tell's her

''What and you didn't even bother to look us up?!'' Rory get's mad

''I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know you wanted to get back in touch.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well I did I just ran from you when I had Tessa because I know how much you hated and probably still hate Logan but I loved him and there was nothing to anyone could do to keep me from him.'' Rory tell's her

''I'm sorry sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay I should go I left Tessa with Jess and she will probably need her nap soon so I will let you go and save this number to your caller id.'' Rory tell's her

''okay I will I love you hun.'' Lorelai tell's her

''love you too mom bye.'' Rory says and hang's up and goes back into the diner 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''hey everything okay between you and your mom?'' Jess asks her

''yup look's like we are moving back to California we made up.'' Rory tell's him

''good that's good.'' Jess says

''yea it is good I'm happy now everything is going to work out between us and everything will be great.'' Rory tell's him

''well good I'm glad.'' Jess tell's her

''yup you ready kido?'' Rory asks her and stroke's the back of Tess's head

''you are going to need your nap soon.'' Rory tell's her and pick's her up

''say bye to Jess sweetie.'' Rory tell's Tessa

Tessa waves to him.

''bye sweetie.'' Jess says to Tessa

''bye thank's Jess.'' Rory says

''goodluck with everything.'' he tell's her

''thank's Jess.'' she says and leaves the diner with Tessa and get's her in her car in her car seat and goes over to the Inn and check's them in and bring's Tessa upstair's for her nap and lay's down on the bed with her and help's her get to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that night Rory jump's online on her laptop and find's 2 tickets back to San Francisco and get's herself ready for bed next to her sleeping daughter and turn;s off the light and kisses her daughter's cheek and goes to sleep for the night. In the morning Rory get's up and showered and dressed and packed and wake's Tessa and get's her ready and drive's them back to the airport and get's them and thier luggage checked in and takes Tessa to go and wait at thier gae for thier plane before they get on the plane and fly to San Francisco and take's a cab back to Palo Alto and get's the rest of her and Tessa's stuffed packed in her prius and hit's the road for her Mom's house following the direction's from the e-mail Lorelai sent her.

''are you excited to meet your grandma,grandma, and uncle baby?'' Rory asks Tessa

''yea.'' Tessa says not really understanding paying attention more to her dolly's in the backseat.

Rory drive's to her Mom's new house and get's her daughter out of the car and takes her hand and bring's her up to the door and knock's. 


End file.
